Eridanus (SS)
ERIDANUS Eridanus belongs to Serenity, using/stealing/editing this character is unacceptable APPEARANCE Despite her being a full SeaWing, Erid has shocking white scales. It's been confirmed that she has Vitiligo, which is the lack of pigment. Erid loves the fact that she's extremely pale since it gives her the opportunity to show off her violet patterns. She also has smoothed back horns unlike a normal SeaWing, which usually has curved and twisted horns. Along with her odd scales and horns, she has no secondary membrane that runs along her underbelly. Erid has medium violet tribal patterns all along her body, and matching horns. She has a deep violet underbelly. She has a grey-violet fin membrane and wing membrane. PERSONALITY Erid has your typical teenage attitude, despite the fact that she's an adult. She's sort of like a rebel girl that fights along the hero in the movies. She doesn't like to take full credit. Honestly, her personality is a bit confusing to some, and a lot can't quite make out what they think of her. '' ''Erid can be quite snappy sometimes. Especially when she doesn't get enough sleep, which happens a lot of the time. She's a pretty scrappy dragon, but she loves it. She's known best for slipping into the background. SKILLS Erid has average SeaWing powers, despite the fact that she's an animus. Erid would be a lot different without her magic. She doesn't really know how to solve a problem without enchanting something. She's usually not the one to wield the enchantment though since she hates being the center of attention. HISTORY Erid hates her twin sister, Austrinus. They shared an egg, and they bear the same magic. Erid and Austrinus were both of royal blood, but Erid was exiled and is no longer considered royalty, and it's all Austrin's fault. Erid claims Austrin was always trying to outdo Erid, showing off fancy enchanted jewelry for their mother, the Queen, to wear. Austrin was clearly one of the Queen's favorite daughters, while Erid was more of a lowly dragoness in the Queen's eyes. '' ''Austrin always bragged about how she was going to challenge her mother for the throne, and Erid never thought she was serious until she enchanted a necklace to secure her chances of winning. Erid realized what Austrin was doing, and when she wasn't around, Erid enchanted the kill the wearer of the necklace. It was a horrible deed, but it had to be done. Austrin was a cheater, a liar, and a snob. She didn't deserve to rule the SeaWings. Even if it meant killing her own sister, Erid was ready to save her kingdom. The day of the challenge came, but Austrin never showed up to the challenge. Instead, she was found dead in her bedroom. There were no visible wounds, or known illnesses, just the necklace. The necklace. Erid's plan had worked. Austrin was dead, and her mother was alive. But the Queen was fuming. She commanded one of her head animus dragons to see who killed Austrin, and all signs pointed towards Erid. '' ''She was exiled for saving her mother from the devil that was her sister. She was a hero, and nobody knew it. From that day forward, Erid never liked to take full credit for her victories. She fought aside many heroes but never led an army herself. TRIVIA Erid is 10 years old Erid is Female The "Eridanus" is the name of a constellation, the "great river" to be exact Erid suffered from PTSD and Anxiety for a bit after her harsh exile, but regained strength and set her life back on track '' '''RELATIONSHIPS *'''AUSTRINUS: ''Austrin, better known as the backstabbing, power-crazed villain that is Erid's twin sister. She goes by ust "Austrin" rather than "Austrinus" much like how Erid goes by "Erid" instead of "Eridanus" GALLERY ' IMG_20181124_191559.jpg|Sketched & Colored Reference by Serenity ' Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Content (SincerelySerenity) Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress